


Fix You

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/M, Magical Auras, Post-War, more tags to come, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: He’s always noticed her, always wanted her, and now he’s going to help bring her back to the light.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreathOfThePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfThePhoenix/gifts).



> This is the Drabble that got out of hand! This was intended to be a reward for BreathofThePhoenix for writing and it’s grown legs and ran off! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and I promise it will be happy eventually!
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own and I own nothing!

_Lights will guide you home_   
_And ignite your bones_   
_And I will try to fix you_

_Fix You- Coldplay_

  
He didn’t want to care but that ship had sailed years ago. Around Theos fourth year, he noticed the flighty blonde. She never seemed to have clothes that fit or matching shoes. It wasn’t until he overheard some of her fellow Ravenclaws gossiping in the library about stealing ‘Loonys’ clothes that he understood. Theo called his elf, Nani, to task her with helping keep Luna safe from her dorm mates. 

When Luna became part of Potter's circle of friends, Theo knew he had no chance. She didn’t seem the type to judge him based on his family, but his father would never allow him to be with a blood-traitor. He kept an eye on her though and asked Nani to stay with her while she was at school and on the train. 

Nani came to him the first night of Christmas break during his hellish seventh year to tell him that Luna had been taken off the train. Theo didn’t know where she was taken and he worried incessantly about her. Returning to Hogwarts after the New Year did nothing to ease his worries when he found out she had been taken to the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. 

Theo's father informed him shortly before returning to school that he would be required to submit himself to the Dark Lord to be marked over the Easter Holiday. The night before they were set to leave in April, Theo threw himself down a flight of stairs, injuring himself enough that he knew he would be required to stay in the Hospital Wing for the duration of the short break. 

He didn’t see her until the final battle. She looked thinner, gaunt but fierce as she cast spell after spell at Death Eaters twice her age. She gave no quarter, hexing one minute then turning to help someone else the next. It was magnificent to watch. Theo attempted to stay out of the way of the rampaging Death Eaters while also helping as many of his fellow students as possible. 

When the battle was won and Voldemort defeated, Theo was taken to the Ministry for questioning and then released. He didn’t have that bastard's mark and had been more than willing to answer any questions about his father and also gave the Aurors access to the entirety of Nott manor, including all of his father's hidden rooms. 

McGonagall offering to let Theo return to Hogwarts to retake his seventh year had been the thing he needed. He felt like he was drowning in his giant, empty manor. Most of his friends were either under house arrest, already sentenced to Azkaban, or had ran before the fighting started. Theo was alone and going back to the only place that held any happy memories for him was just what he needed to pull himself out of the spiral he was afraid he would never get out of. 

Watching her across the Great Hall the first night back was agonising. He had never seen her look so broken. Even when the bitchy girls in her House were making her life a living hell, Luna still kept the smile on her face and just put on two different shoes, carrying on about her day as though nothing was wrong. Now, she sat at the Ravenclaw table, staring off into space, not even pretending like she was eating or listening to the chatter around her. Her gaze hadn’t left the spot on the wall she was staring at since the moment she sat down. 

* * *

Four months into the school year, Theo had made new friends, reconnected with old ones, and spent more time with Gryffindors than he ever had. Blaise has started dating the Golden Girl and with her came all forms of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and one very important Ravenclaw. Everyone in their small group of friends were concerned about Luna, but no one knew what to do. 

It wasn’t just that she was sad, she seemed broken. Luna only spoke when someone asked her a direct question, she only came to the Great Hall during dinners and  _ only  _ when Hermione and Ginny forced her. The sight of Draco sent the blonde into a catatonic state that saw her rushed to the hospital wing by a devastated Blaise who hadn’t known she had been held hostage in his friend's dungeon. 

Luna had been in the hospital wing for three days when Theo finally worked up the courage to visit her. Even though they had been in the same social circle the entire school year, the interaction between the two had been minimal at best. He wanted to check on her but without the rest of their friends around to notice how his eyes softened when he looked at her, the soft smile he got when she would eat a piece of toast, all the little things he  _ knew _ he did but wasn’t ready to admit yet.

Sitting in the dimly lit ward, Theo watched her even breathing. She looked even smaller lying here in bed than usual; He always thought she looked like a fairy who had lost her wings. Before he could lose his nerve, Theo reached a hand out hesitantly and placed it on top of Luna’s, squeezing it gently. A second later, She turned her head and opened her bright blue eyes to stare into his hazel ones. 

He tried to pull his hand back, incredibly embarrassed, but she turned her hand to squeeze his. “You watch me.” It wasn’t a question, she was stating it as the fact that it was. Theo felt his face heat up in a blush, looking up at the ceiling to sigh. 

“Yes, I watch you. If it makes you uncomfortable I’ll stop.” He paused. “I’ll try to stop, you’re nice to look at.” 

It was unnerving that she didn’t even blink. Her facial expression hadn’t changed, she almost looked as though she were sleeping with her eyes open. Just as Theo began to squirm, she blinked and squeezed his hand again. 

“Your house-elf used to watch me and kept the other girls from stealing my things.” She stayed just as matter-of-factly as she did before. “She was very sweet, is she alright? I haven’t seen her since I’ve been back.” 

At this, Theo pulled his hand from hers and wiped his face, pushing the heel of his hands into his eyes. “She-she didn’t make it. Torturing and destroying things I loved was a favorite pastime of my fathers.” He told her gruffly. 

A small, warm hand on his forearm startled him slightly. “I’m very sorry you lost her then. She glowed with your magic, it’s a lovely light blue color, I found it soothing to be around. You glow the same color sometimes as well.” Luna told him

That she could see magical auras shouldn’t have been a shock, Luna was the most magical person he had ever seen. “You can see people’s magic?” 

“I can see  _ anything’s  _ magic. That’s why everyone thinks I’m ‘loony’ because I can see what they can’t. Tell your friend Draco It’s not him that upset me. I’ve not been noticing glows lately and he looks so like his father. Draco has a very sweet light around him, he used to bring me food you know?”

He didn’t know. Draco was almost as quiet as Luna these days. The moment the war was brought up, he would leave. “I’m so sorry about how you suffered.”

She smiled at him slightly. “Don’t be sorry, you did nothing wrong. I know I need to get better but I can’t. I feel like I’m in the ocean and the waves are pulling me down and just as I start to catch my breath, another one comes along and I’m right back under.”

Tears were falling quickly down the side of Luna’s face. She made no move to brush them away so Theo leaned forward to do it for her. 

“I can help you. I know you don’t know me but I’ll help pull you out of the waves. You have so many people that love you and that are struggling as well. You see lights right? Everyone glows a different color to you?” Theo asked her, grabbing her hand. 

At her nod, Theo leaned forward, placing a small kiss on the palm of her. “Follow the lights Luna, we’ll all help you.” 

She smiled slightly at him. “I can try. Your glow has started to come back, it’s faint, but it’s beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
